oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Yuigahama/Relationships
Family Mother Yui's mother was first mentioned in a call, which interrupted Yui as she attempted to confess her feelings to Hachiman and Yui hurried home after her mother did something. She was formally introduced in Episode 13 of season 2 where she brings tea for both Hachiman and Yukino who came to their house with Yui. Mrs. Yuighama seems to be lenient, kind, friendly person being mostly like Yui herself. She already knew Hachiman by his nickname "Hikki", mentioning how Yui is always talking about him causing Yui to become highly embarrassed and push her out of the room. She also recognized Yukino as "Yukinon" and asked Yui if she is required to prepare the futon for Yukino for the night stay, indicating that Yui freely talks to her mother about her daily basis. Yukino is openly envious of Yui's free relation with her mother. Soubu High School Clique She is friendly with everyone and belongs to popular Hayama's clique. Her class friends include Yumiko Miura, Hina Ebina, Hayato Hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato, with whom she often hangs out. She also cares for them to a great extent and she is on good terms with them. Yui also worked along with her clique in times of cultural festival. After her experience in Kyoto and aftermath, Yui realized that she doesn't understand them.Yukino emphasis that Yui only knows them and that knowing is different from understanding. Yumiko Miura Yui and Yumiko are on good terms.They call each other on first name basis. Despite this fact Yumiko seems to dominate Yui in every aspect in the beginning, even forcing her to go her, she manipulates anyone who admires her, most especially Yui whom she treats badly. But after direct confrontation of Yukino with Yumiko, Yui finally expressed herself to Yumiko.Though it seems to be ended there, Yumiko still held her bitterness which is shown in the tennis showdown. But they eventually patch things up and get along well then before after understanding Yui. Yumiko indirectly threatened Sagami and her clique from insulting Yui. They were shown to be outing in summer break and also genuinely care for each other Hina Ebina Yui and Hina get along well to an extent of calling each other by first name. Kakeru Tobe Tobe calls Yui by her first name while Yui nicknames him, Tobechi. They get along very well and Tobe considers Yui a pretty girl and says she is known for causing boys to give up on asking her out. However, Yui doesn't hesitate to show her anger towards Tobe when he gave a negative comment about Hachiman in the service club. Despite this, Yui persuaded the service club to help Tobe and set schemes on her own to get Tobe and Hina close. Hayato Hayama Hayato and Yui are on good terms, calling each other by their first name. Both of them held each other in high esteem. Yui also requested Hayato's help in time of Taishi's request in hopes of Hayao's charm to get through for them. Hayato also tried his hand in helping Yui in times of Yumiko's wrath. Both Hayato and Yui have similar traits as they are cheerful and kind to everyone but both have mentioned to Hachiman they aren't as nice as others think. Yui is one of the few girls to just be friendly with him as she has feelings for another boy. Service club Hachiman Hikigaya It was already heavily implied earlier in the series, that Yui harbors romantic feelings for Hachiman; calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. Her first sign of affection was hinted, when she immediately identified who he was in their first official meeting while he didn't know her (despite being classmates) and was confused by the nickname she gave him. This interaction was notable as most people had no idea about him, due to his status of being an outcast. However, Hachiman didn't think much of her but he got very irritated when she carelessly remarked on how he was usually gross and quiet in their class. In response, he rudely insulted her various times, in which she took offense though soon shrugs it off and decided to join the club after being impressed by his and Yukino's brutal honesty, as well as their straightforward attitude. Another reason she may have joined the club, was simply because she wanted to get to know Hachiman and become closer to him. Yui's feelings for Hachiman were further explored as seen when she nervously asked for Hachiman's number, where she can be seen heavily blushing in embarrassment. When Hachiman had revealed that he used to text girls once, Yui's horrified expression can be seen and she even accidentally dropped Hachiman's cellphone which she held in her hand. When this was pointed out to her, Yui immediately covered it up by stating that she just couldn't believe he had texted girls, much to his irritation and her quick apology. During the time of Taishi's request, Hachiman promised to text Yui, to which Yui was more or less silent and nervously nods to him. Later, she was sulking at him, as pointed out by Komachi, Hachiman's text was more formal, in full worded text, a set of instructions to follow for the request and no emoticons. Komachi also added that Hachiman's text or way off mark from a typical teenager and Yui might have anticipated other than instructions of the request. Hachiman didn't understand what made her unhappy but follow the same, if he needed to text her. Yui can't determine if Hachiman's text are angry or joy due to him not using emoticons. At one point, Yui had rejected Yumiko's offer to look for a potential boyfriend by stating she already had her eye for someone but his personality was an issue for her until she quickly changed the subject. This was clearly referencing Hachiman, due to his cold and distant personality which makes it hard for her to connect with him. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along even though they are opposites as Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted thinking of youth to be annoying and depressing. In return, he has the same feelings about her upbeat personality and happy views, not hesitating to put her down at times. In the light novel, Yui offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party with Yukino, Saika and Komachi, during summer vacation but Hachiman turned down her offer. At another point, while dealing with Saki Kawasaki she seemed jealous of his thoughts of maids at a restaurant tending to him as he was confused by it. She later questioned him on the details of his accident fully aware of it, as she quietly mumbled that she was the owner of the dog he had saved, while he couldn't hear this and was confused by her curiosity as she covered it up. Hachiman soon learns the truth from his younger sister that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved on his first day of high school and how she brought sweets as thanks. He never knew because Komachi ate all the sweets herself and didn't tell him about Yui until a year after the accident. After he pondered on this knowledge, he told her that she was a nice girl after she waited for him on a field trip as she blushed at his words. However, he confronted Yui by surprising her with his awareness of the event before he bluntly and coldly rejected Yui's friendly care towards him, which he believed along with the accident, was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him and tells her to stop. Though she tried to deny this, she was sent into tears by his words. As a result, the two distance themselves from each other though Yukino pressures Hachiman into helping her in apologizing to the latter. Due to this, Yukino and Hachiman go shopping for a birthday present to thank Yui for her friendship. Yui happened to be at the mall and her dog Sablé got loose, making its way to Hachiman having recognized him as the one who saved it. After catching up to the dog, Yui spots them unaware of their purpose and thinking they are now dating. She accepts their offer to go the clubroom and brace herself for what she thinks is their revelation of being a couple only to learn they had really went shopping for a present for her birthday. This both shocks her and leaves her touched that they did so as a means of remedying their broken status. Hachiman gave Yui a dog collar for her dog Sablé as a present for her birthday as he didn't know what to give a girl for a present, which Yui mistakes for a necklace, much to her initial embarrassment and joy later. As a result, Yui and Hachiman rebuild their relationship with no secrets while it's clear that Yui's feelings for him have further developed. Yui once asked Hachiman and his sister to babysit her dog Sablé. After she came back to thank them for watching her dog, Yui quickly denied the chance to meet their parents before she invites Komachi and Hachiman to the upcoming Fireworks Festival. However, Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go alone with Yui, to their shock. On the day of the festival, Hachiman suppresses his human instincts of being alone with Yui with his own warped logic. This presents a problem as both blush when they accidentally bump into each other on the train ride. After the firework display, both Yui and Hachiman recognized the black car Haruno was riding in as the one from the accident and realize Yukino was present. Hachiman then walks Yui home, where they begin to discuss Hachiman's accident and Yukino's involvement in it. Yui pointed out how hard it was for her to speak up about the incident as well stating there were some things that one couldn't say but he disagreed. Hachiman points out that the trio might have not come together if it wasn't for the accident, but Yui stressed that even if there was no accident, Hachiman might have ended up in the club due to his personality and Yui also might approach the club due to some other problem and end up joining it. At the end of their small date, Yui seemed like she was going to confess her feelings to Hachiman, but an incoming call from her mother interrupts her. Although she seemed determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urged Yui to take the call, after ending the call, Yui just says goodbye to him. This was due to because she felt it wasn't the right time since Hachiman didn't seem to feel the same way at the time. It is hinted that from this almost confession that Hachiman is actually fully aware of Yui's feelings for him but chooses not to acknowledge them or consider them real due to his past failures. Despite his usual annoyance with her, Hachiman shows he does enjoy his time with her but he might not see her in the romantic way. On the other hand, Yui acknowledges the similarities of Hachiman and Yukino from their interactions, she seems to see the romantic tension between the two and is somewhat jealous or conflicted about this due to her own feelings for Hachiman. During the cultural festival, after sharing honey toasts with him, and Hachiman wanting to pay her with money because he refuses "charity", Yui offers him to invite her to "Pasera" as a way of paying her back, but indirectly asks him to take her out on a date. Hachiman realizes this and gets nervous telling her that he wants to think it through. Yui agrees to wait for him with a smile on her face. At the cultural festival, Yui shows that she doesn't seem to mind others criticizing her for being with Hachiman and freely hangs out with him more than before. She even gave the cold shoulder to Tobe, who bad mouthed him in the Service Club in times of his request. During the field trip, she spent more time with Hachiman than other members of her group. In Episode 5 of season 2, after Hachiman successfully kept the Service Club intact with Iroha being the Student Council president, she affectionately strokes his hair, while hinting that instead of being just simply being fond of him or liking him, she may truly be in love with him. Later in the series, Yui requested to walk to the clubroom together with Hachiman everyday after class making it one of their routines. During the pre-valentine collaboration event, when Kaori asked Hachiman for his help and questioned if she ever gave him valentine chocolate, Yui's jealous reaction can be seen at this question. Yui also gave him chocolate and was annoyed as he seemed to prepare for the worse but Yukino revealed she helped out. When Yukino and Hachiman talk, Yui can be seen in the background with a jealous expression because of their closeness. However, while on an outing with the two, Yui indirectly proclaims to both Hachiman and Yukino that she will be the one who wins him over. Yukino Yukinoshita In their first meeting, Yui was greatly amazed by Yukino's straightforward attitude and brutal honesty even if it did hurt her a bit. Yukino was put off about being praised even though harshly spoke to Yui. Yui stated she usually had an inability to deal with issues by herself, often aspired to be like others until Yukino changed her way of thinking. Following her experience with the Service Club, Yui begins to attend the club after school, despite Yukino's objections early on. Yukino also showed concern, when Yui stopped coming to the club and took initiative to make her rejoin and also to thank her for her help by celebrating her birthday. It can be stated as both see each other as best friends. Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the latter as a dependable friend - affectionately calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the latter when feeling thankful towards her. She also views her straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A Hachiman often noticed that Yui and Yukino often have meaningless conversations, which they both seem to don't mind and enjoy. In the light novel, Hachiman saw this as child talking to their mother. It is later shown that they get along well, to the extent of eating lunch together in the club room, night stay at Yukino's house, and sharing Yukino's dress to visit the Angel Ladder celebrating each other's birthday with exchange of birthday present. Yukino presented her an apron for Yui's birthday. Yui also noticed that it was Yukino's car, which struck Hachiman when he saved Yui's dog. Yui was able to understand Yukino's situation and pain about not speaking about that incident, since she was the same. Yui decided not to be a push over her, but to wait for Yukino to open up to her. Yui does see signs of Yukino trying to open up-to her and ask Hachiman to do the same. Yui acknowledges the similarities of Hachiman and Yukino from their interactions, she seems to see the romantic tension between the two and is somewhat jealous. This is shown on Yukino's side as well, since she doesn't want to lose the friendship she has established with one of the first people to accept her. Despite that, they remain good friends though Yui has indirectly voiced to Yukino she will be the one to win over Hachiman. Acquaintances Saika Totsuka Saika and Yui are classmates and are on good terms. Yui nicknamed him as 'Sai-chan'. She even suggested him to go to service club for advice, regarding his club's performance problem. Saika presents Yui a hair clip for her birthday. Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka is Yui's teacher. They seems to get along well. Shizuka also seems to care about Yui as well. When Yui stopped coming to club Shizuka seems to know of Yui's absence and indirectly persuaded the other two to make Yui rejoin. Minami Sagami Minami is also an acquaintance of Yui, who is her classmate from first year. Yui acts friendly to Sagami but the feeling is not mutual as Minami holds resentment towards Yui for being part of the popular clique. Yui says to Hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along, indicating her difficulty to get along with her. Yui also shows her jealousy side, when Sagami tries to make an appeal to Yui's best friend, Yukino. Iroha Isshiki Iroha and Yui seem to know each other and are on good terms calling each other by first names. Iroha also tried to ask Yui if Hayato ever mentioned about her but only to be disappointed. Mostly Yui didn't mind Iroha coming or making herself at home in the service club. However, Yui also seems to be jealous of her closeness to Hachiman. This can be seen when Hachiman helped Iroha carrying her belongings to be placed in the student council room, she and Yukino went speechless. Komachi Hikigaya Yui first met Komachi before Hachiman was aware of Yui's identity, because Yui wanted to give the boy who saved her dog some pastries as a present, but ended up giving them to Komachi who ate them herself, without Hachiman's knowledge who was "sleeping" at that time. Komachi forgot to tell Hachiman about this for a year until they meet again at a restaurant. Yui immediately recognized Komachi where Komachi quickly recognized Yui as the girl who visit the house to thank Hachiman. Yui seemed to not want to reveal her identity or knowledge of the accident. Komachi later revealed this fact to her brother, indirectly causing Yui and Hachiman to briefly split. Afterwards it is shown they get along very well, as Yui left Sable in Komachi and Hachiman's care during her family's summer vacation. It is shown that Komachi is aware of Yui's feelings for her brother as after Yui invites her and Hachiman to the upcoming Fireworks Festival, Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go with Yui. Yui, Komachi and Hachiman went out shopping to buy Yukino's present, but Komachi slyly slide away, creating a date like situation between Yui and Hachiman. In a drama CD, Komachi gave Yui a photo frame as a birthday present. References Category:Relationships